


Staring at the Sea

by bluewishdust



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every time when she had nothing to do, when her hands found rest for a moment, Merrill ran down to the docks to stare at the sea. Isabela was out there somewhere. Somewhere, far away. Merrill whispered her name and it tasted like salt in her mouth"</p><p>During the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition Merrill and Isabela miss each other terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A short warning: I was sad while working on this so it's probably not as happy as the things I usually write. I still hope you like it!

When Merrill was on her way to the place which was too empty to be called a real home, she walked past the Hanged Man. When she saw the entrance to this tavern, her heart shattered a bit more. She never dared to enter, because this way she could keep up the image that all her friends were still sitting at one of the tables, busy with playing Wicked Grace. 

But she knew that the table was empty. That everyone was gone. 

Merrill missed Hawke. Since he went away the whole city seemed wrong. Who took care now about everything? She felt helpless without him although she didn't even need help. She worried about herself a little bit now, but she didn't worry about Hawke. He was strong. Nothing in this world could harm him. She was sure about that.

Merrill missed Varric. Her friend was busy. He wrote her letters sometimes but his words tasted bitter on the paper, she missed his voice, his stories and his laughter. She worried about him. But only a little, because she knew he was with Hawke, and she knew he had found a lot of new powerful friends.

She missed Anders. She told people about the kittens she had seen on the streets and nobody cared. So many were hurt, so many were broken and there was no one to ease the pain which filled the streets of Kirkwall. Merrill didn't know where Anders was. She didn't even know if he was still alive.

Merrill even missed Fenris. There were fake smiles all around her. Nobody dared to tell her that she was stupid. Not anymore. Merrill was not able to walk past his mansion without thinking about him. Was there someone who tried to make him smile? Or was he all alone? She hated the thought.

Merrill missed Aveline, she saw her from time to time, running through the streets, her orange hair floating behind her. The look on her face was determined. There was no time for talking, only for a smile. Aveline was busy but at least she was not alone, Donnic was with her and they protected each other.

The only thing which kept Merrill from worrying, was her work. The city elves needed her, at least that was what she told herself all the time. There was a lot to do. Too much even, and that made her forget the holes in her heart. One hole for each of her friends.

But one of theses holes was too big. Merrill felt the loss with every breath she took. Isabela. Isabela was the person Merrill missed the most. 

Every time when she had nothing to do, when her hands found rest for a moment, Merrill ran down to the docks to stare at the sea. Isabela was out there somewhere. Somewhere, far away. Merrill whispered her name and it tasted like salt in her mouth. 

Merrill remembered the last kiss they had shared. It had been as desperate as their first one, but it had been way too short. Merrill liked to tell herself that she could still feel Isabela’s lips on her own. But it had been too long. She could not remember Isabela’s taste anymore.

She did however remember Isabela’s last words as clear as a cloudless sky.

"Pirates don't write letters", she had whispered into Merrill's pointed ear with a voice so incredibly sad, "But the wind will tell you about how lonely I am without you."

But the wind in the docks didn't tell Merrill anything. It just dried her tears for her.

When Merrill arrived at the home which didn't feel like one, she placed her hands on her Eluvian. 

It didn't look broken anymore but it was. With Merrill it was the same. She looked fine. But there were holes in her heart just like there were holes in the sky.

..........

Somewhere far away Isabela was staring at the sea. She tried to enjoy it, tried to find peace while listening to the waves. But unlike to normal, there was no peace for her to be found. The sea didn't calm her down but made her feel even worse.

She tried to forget but could only remember.

The sea foam was as white as Merrill's skin and Isabela still remembered touching it. She looked down on her hands and could still see her fingertips stroking over skin so much paler than her own, could still see Merrill shiver under her touch.

Isabela closed her eyes, but that didn't help either. The wind was playing with her hair just as Merrill used to do it and Isabela could still feel the elf's fingers touching her carefully. 

A single tear was running down Isabela's face. She shook her head. Crying was for little girls and not for pirate captains. But could she still be a pirate if she wasn't able to find peace in her freedom anymore? Could she still call herself an admiral if being parted from her loved one made her feel like there was a hole in her heart?

Isabela had never thought that she could feel this way after leaving someone. 

Never. 

But there she was. Standing alone, looking at the dark water with tears running down her face trying to forget. But all she could do was remember.

Green eyes. Pointy ears. A tattooed face with a shy smile on it. Dark hair. Tender skin. Bloody hands and sharp mirror pieces.

The wind grew stronger and Isabela was cold. She clinged her arms around her body but that didn't help much. Isabela was cold and lonely.

But there was nobody to embrace her.


End file.
